Onset
by NonameJane
Summary: After years in waiting, it was time to step out of the shadows. Revenge is sweet indeed!
1. Prologue

Onset

By: NonameJane

Disclaimer- Nope, not mine!

AN- kinda cliché. Alright, cliché, but thought I'd take a shot.

Prologue- The Turbulent Calm

Kyoto.

Clouds billowed from the sky as a soft humid breeze swept the air. One breath through the nose and there was no doubt what was on its way. Rain. Shopkeepers and customers alike heeded the uncoming shower. Both returned home for the day.

A solitary figure walked lonely down the street, unprotected from the rain. Continuing in their stride, they gave not even a second glance to their surroundings. A man, focused and centered, he knew where it was he was going. The man's pace never once sped up nor did it lessen.

The rain picked up, further drenching everything in sight. He paused at the building to the left. His set destination. Eyes gleamed a steady gray from beneath dark hair. Here it was. He allowed himself a smirk and continued on his way. Disappearing back into the rain.

AN- Short? Yea. Very. As for the plot and action I'm getting there. I just needed to get this out of my system. Oooo angst!


	2. By the Light of Day

Onset

By: NonameJane

Disclaimer- Nope, not mine!

AN- The first chapter; beta read and edited by sueb262, who was a lot of help!

Ch1 By the Light of Day

Bright, early sunshine flooded the city, heating the already humid air to an even greater degree. It was going to be another hot day. The rain from the previous day was long forgotten in the current haze.

It was midmorning, the streets crowded with customers and shops open for another busy day. The morning bustle didn't seem to relent, all hoping to finish errands before the more extreme heat set in. Restaurants were no exception.

The Aoiya

The work seemed unending. Omasu sighed after taking an order, walking back into the kitchen. Most of the other Oniwaban were either cooking nonstop or waiting tables, but exhaustion was not apparent on of their faces. They were grateful, however, business was hardly ever this good.

" Still picking up?" asked a curious Shiro as he prepared another meal carefully.

Omasu nodded, " Yeah. The customers just keep filing in." She looked down to the floor a moment taking in a breath. "Not that it's a bad thing. We're just a bit shorthanded."

" Then I guess we should wake up Sleepy Head." Okon suggested with a smile. "That's if any of us can get away." She said with a giggle. " But I guess I'll just have to risk it."

Misao grimaced and curled up tighter on her futon, the strong rays of sun hurting her eyes even behind closed lids. She let out a long yawn.

A soft padding from outside her door caught her attention. Misao sat up slowly letting the sound register fully in her ears. Someone was coming up the stairs.

The shoji to her room opened quietly. A low and gentle, " good morning," announced another's presence. Misao turned herself a little to see Okon standing by her futon and peering down at her. Shaking off the remnants of sleep she nodded. "Good morning." A yawn, " Ugh...What time is it?"

Okon shook the blanket off the girl's body. " Time to get up."

" So.." Misao questioned, " It must be really bad for you to need my help already. Right?"

Okon shook her head in agreement, as they continued down the hall. " We'll only need you until it quiets down a bit." They turned a corner, moving carefully along the corridor.

" When do you think that'll be?" Misao asked hesitantly. Okon paused for a moment, thinking.

"Well, I suppose when heat sets in full. Probably in a couple of hours." The two made their way down the stairs and down the hall of the ground floor.

Misao looked up at the older woman, "Why can't Jiya help?"

Okon gave a chortle, "Said he had 'important business' to see to."

Misao snickered. "Hmph, I _wonder _what that could be. What convenient timing, huh?"

Okon nodded, " Yes...But he said he wouldn't be too long." Both stopped at the door to the kitchen.

Misao met her eyes, "How long ago was that?"

" A couple hours ago."

" Figures." She let out a giggle, as Omasu's voice urged them to the kitchen.

" Guess we made it just in time." Okon replied slyly as they made their way into the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Phew." Misao let out an exasperated sigh. The couple of hours turned into quite a few. It seemed, today, that even the heat could not impede the customers from a good meal. Only now in the mid-afternoon could she take a break.

It occurred to her then that she had forgotten something. Rather, someone. Her clothes rustled as she made her way back into the kitchen to get the tea supplies ready. However, she was stopped. " Don't bother Misao-chan." Omasu said softly, halting the girl's movement. "Aoshi-sama is in his room. It seems he's not a big fan of the heat either." Misao slumped a bit in relief and Omasu reached for her shoulder.

"But since your here. I need you to do something for me." Misao's blue eyes widened in curiosity.

" What is it Omasu-san?" Omasu bent over picking up a stray vegetable she had dropped.

" Oh nothing really, just a few groceries. All the business today left us a little low on supplies. That's all."

The small girl gave her a flashy grin. "No problem." She attempted to take off but felt a gentle tug on her braid.

A lost look came across the girl's face as something was placed in her hand. " Yes?"

" You forgot the list."

" Umm...oops."

Misao stared at the list while making her way to the exit of the Aoiya. The list didn't have to many supplies, so the shopping wouldn't take her too long. She hoped. Her hand reached to open the outside door but she jumped back as the door was pulled open quickly.

" Oh...Jiya!" Misao let out in relief. " You scared me!" The old man gave a chuckle at her actions.

" Going somewhere, Misao-chan?" She nodded, " Just getting some groceries." Her small face turned into a noticeable scowl. " We were very busy today. You know you could have helped!"

She finished, eyes closed in annoyance.

" I was-" He began but was hastily interrupted. Misao shook her head negatively, "-on business."

" It's true my pretty." Okina reasoned turning his body away from the open door. The sun was quite strong today. He was glad to be out of it.

Misao gave the old man her weasel smile. " I hardly think chasing girls around the city counts as 'business'. I guess even the heat can't stop you." She giggled. " If this keeps up I'll need to get a good pole to keep you away from them."

They both laughed at that. " Well, I better be going. I'll see you later Jiya." She took a step outside, her eyes wincing at the sudden brightness.

" Wait, Misao-chan." Okina's voice stopped her. She turned around to face him meeting his age worn eyes. He continued, " Where is Aoshi?"

The girl looked to the ground for a second in thought, " Umm...in his room I think. Why?"

Her Jiya only gave her a smile. " No worries, I just wanted to speak with him. Be careful, now."

Misao back looked at him in confusion for a moment and then shook it off, continuing on her way. Okina watched her go and turned around to make his way down the hall. A sudden sterness on his features.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A knock on his door broke his concentration. " Aoshi? May I come in?"

Aoshi looked up from the book he was reading and stood slowly, perplexed at the sudden meeting. Okina and he only ever speak out of importance or necessity. This was an unexpected surprise. He placed the book in its rightful place on the shelf and opened his door.

"Okina."

Okina stepped in and both took a seat on the flooring. The grim seriousness on the older man's face was not lost to Aoshi. But it wasn't his nature to pry and he wouldn't.

" You wish to speak with me, Okina?" Aoshi questioned in a neutral tone, his eyes focused on a spot on the wall behind his companion's head.

The old man nodded, " I have heard of suspicious activity recently. Yakuza and thugs alike." Aoshi removed his eyes from the previous distraction to look Okina in the face. " I met with some old contacts today. They've been busy." The old man let out a sigh.

The former okashira blinked. "With?"

" It seems something is about to begin." Deep blue eyes widened just the smallest bit in surprise.

Silence enveloped the room.

Misao made her way through the dusty streets of Kyoto to the Aoiya. The shopping had been a little more trouble than she though it would be. She was just glad to be returning home. The sweat on her body was a great irritation; she just wanted a cold bath.

She reached the restaurant's entrance with a startled gasp. The groceries dropped from her hand and her breath caught short in her throat. She didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could at the moment.

" Jiya!"

AN- And so ends Ch1. Phew made me tired, my brain feels fried. SO! What happened to make Misao freak out? Well...I'm not going to ruin it but it probably isn't what you think. Hehehe, feel the anticipation!


	3. Introductions

Onset

By: NonameJane

Disclaimer- Nope, not mine!

AN- ...and here we are again!

Ch2 Introductions

Misao had long since calmed down. After the initial shock she had stood motionless for a moment, just staring at the sight before her. Jiya came quickly along with Aoshi-sama. They did what they could.

It was because of the heat, they had told her. Neither were surprised, really, just a result of over exhaustion.

"How long do you think he was there?" Misao asked quietly, sitting on her knees.

The sun had set quite a few hours ago, darkening everything in its departure. Okina lit another candle in the shadowed guest room, the current lighting not being sufficient enough.

" Well..." Okina paused, blowing out the in match in his right hand. " It couldn't have been too long. He wasn't there when I returned or when you left." He replied, staring down at the man sleeping peacefully on the futon.

" I wonder who he is?" Misao questioned, giving the man a closer look.

" Who knows..." Okina answered, his eyes on the man as well.

" But he looks quite young, maybe in his mid or early twenties." The old man sighed a moment in regret. "Ahh...what I would give to be that young again." He chuckled at himself.

The candle flame brightened a moment and swayed gracefully as Misao walked by it. She stood next to her Jiya's sitting form, the candle light illuminating her blue eyes brightly and reflecting in his own.

"Will he be okay?"

Okina gave a soft smile. His little Misao-chan was so worried over this stranger. It made him proud the way she held concern for people, yet it bothered him in a way. Someone could take advantage of that.

"It'll be all right Misao-chan. He was a little dehydrated from the heat today but he's cooled down and should wake soon."

Even in the dim light he could see the frown on her face. He stood and patted her on the head playfully.

"Give him some time and I'm sure he'll be okay." The old man gave her a push toward the door, "I'll stay with him for a while. You get some rest."

"He could've died you know..." She trailed off sadly.

"And he's safe here because of you. You should be happy."

She flashed him a smile. "You're right. Thanks Jiya."

The old man nodded, his age-whitened beard swaying as he did so. " No problem my pretty."

Misao walked a couple of steps forward and opened the shoji quietly.

"Goodnight."

Okina smiled. " Good night, Misao-chan."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The night seemed relatively long. Misao had trouble sleeping and spent most of the night tossing and turning on her bed. She could hear the rain falling gently outside, soothing and calming in the usual stillness of the night. She thought of happy times as a child, of playing in the rain, and splashing in puddles. Misao smiled remembering how happy she had been then, of how she thought it would last forever. She sighed.

Deciding it was just to warm, she shrugged the light blanket off her body. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, leaning on a nearby wall. She stared into nothingness, the midnight darkness enveloping everything in the room, Misao closed her eyes wishing for sleep.

Her head turned sharply, her ears registering a sound in a nearby room. She stood immediately after recognizing the location of the noise.

The guest room.

Misao crept slowly to her door and opened as quietly as she could manage. She didn't want to wake the others, which is a task in itself. She lived in a house full of shinobi.

She continued to creep in the darkened hall, her socked feet minding every step as not to hit a floorboard waiting to creak. She followed the path along the wall a few steps until her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

She wanted to see this mystery man of theirs and take a closer look.; to see if he was okay, who he was, and if he was well enough to return to his own home. Misao, herself, didn't understand where this curiosity rooted from but still felt the need to quell it. Perhaps, it was because the others felt the need for patience, that they would find out in due time. Not any of the Oniwaban took any initiative in finding the identity of this man, finding it inhospitable to treat the poor guy as a case of espionage.

She pulled the door to the guest room at a slow, drawn out pace. Misao only opened it enough to get her body through, wanting to keep all noise at a minimum. The room was also shadowed in a veil of black, Okina had blown all the candles out and departed for bed long ago.

Her eyes focused on the futon before her. The man continued to rest and hadn't appeared to move since the last time she had been there. Misao leaned down to see if anything at all had been moved; she found nothing. She stood and shook her head, thinking she must have been hearing things. She made her way to the door and closed it behind her.

It was best to return to bed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning relieved the sweltering heat of the days past. The humidity was at a low level, the sun hidden behind large gray clouds. It was gloomy, but it didn't bother Misao one bit.

She rose from her futon and dressed, preparing for the day ahead. After she had woke last night, she returned to bed shrugging the incident off. She had quickly fallen asleep afterwards.

Misao exited her room and entered the hall.

She made her way, again, to the one of the Aoiya's spare room to check on the heat-stricken man. She walked at a slow pace, humming as she did so. Turning a corner, she saw a curious sight before her.

"Good morning, Aoshi-sama," Misao chirped happily.

Aoshi was staring out the hall window silently as if debating to go outside or not.

" Good morning Misao." He replied flatly, turning a little to look at her.

She gave him a smile, " Going to the temple today?"

He turned back to the window, focusing his eyes on something beyond the glass.

Aoshi shook his head, " No, it may rain."

Misao gave him a nod and turned to excuse herself. " I'll see you later, Aoshi-sama."

He didn't respond, verbally, and she continued on her way.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The room was empty when she had arrived. There was no sign at all that anyone had been there the previous day. She was surprised to find it that way. Maybe he had left.

Misao made her way to the kitchen to help as she usually did at this time. Okon met her at the door, a wide grin on her face.

" Morning, Misao."

"Good morning to you too, Okon-san." Misao bowed slightly. " Guess I better get to work, huh?"

Okon shook her head, " No need."

Misao's eyes widened, never before had help ever been refused, especially in the kitchen. She was puzzled.

" Really?"

"Of course, we have all the help we need."

Before Misao could ask her what she meant, another figure approached the two. He was an average sized and built man with a gentle face. He held a few bags of rice in his arms and waited patiently for a proper time to voice his arrival. Misao gave him a long look.

" Excuse me, ma'm. Where would you these?" His voice was gentle as well, it had a light tone and wasn't too deep.

Okon reached for them, " I'll put these away." She looked over to Misao. " Remember him, Misao?"

The man nodded, "You helped me yesterday, and for that I thank you." He bowed and Misao returned the gesture. "My carelessness almost got me killed." He gave a chuckle, "I suppose that was a disturbing sight to see."

Misao grinned happily, "It sure was! I was so worried when I saw someone lying there."

Okon nodded her head, " She was." The woman turned on her heel away from the other two. " I better get back to work." She returned to the kitchen before either could respond. The man looked Misao in the eyes.

A smile spread throughout his features, "I apologize." The smile vanished from his face for a moment, his light eyes holding discontent. He shook his head. "Excuse my rudeness." He abruptly apologized.

"What for?"

"I never introduced myself."

Misao laughed awkwardly, "I was just as rude! Forgive me for not introducing myself!"

"My name is Makimachi Misao."

He looked down at her, smiling, "Well, I guess now would be an appropriate time for me as well."

Misao nodded.

" I am Ishiami Akira, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

AN- So ends this chapter. The story is about to get into motion and then the plot will seem clearer. I think it's fun to leave the reader guessing!


	4. To Whom I Can Associate

Onset

By: NonameJane

Disclaimer- Nope, not mine!

Ch3 To Whom I Can Associate

It was a new day, a few solitary, thin, feathery clouds glided through the blue morning sky. A light, cooling breeze remained silent in the air creating a pleasant tug to the long braid of a young girl.

Misao made her way to the temple in a cheerfully, concentrating on maintaining the balance of the tray griped in her hands. It proved to be a task while navigating through the city crowds.

Kyoto seemed to have awakened after a long sleep, alive, thriving, with merchants and customers. Both seemed lighter in mood and spirit, an almost euphoric was grin lamented on their faces. The rain, heat, and gloomy overcast of the past days were almost worth this pleasantry

No one complained.

She met her destination with a smile. Misao carefully removed her shoes, still holding the tray steadily and gracefully within her fingers.. She had mastered this.

Continuing her way through the temple she saw a few familiar monks meditating, humming a low throaty chant. She bowed quickly, and silently in respect and headed on.

Misao arrived at Aoshi's usual chamber and patiently waited for his usual invitation before joining him. She was stood quietly, her eyes blinking to adjust to the sudden darkness.

" Misao." He called softly.

On muted feet, she crept to Aoshi's side, lowering herself to her bare knees. She placed the tray on the floor, adjusting her legs to sit more comfortably, her usual attire not cooperating with the hardness of the floor. Misao settled crossing her legs Indian style.

Her shifting ceased and set herself to the task of arranging the supplies in a neat, precise, order. The way she knew her Aoshi-sama liked it . She quickly picked out two cups, sitting them side by side.

She risked a glance at him behind her lashes, taking in the usual frown on his face.

" Quite a beautiful day, isn't it Aoshi-sama? It's so sunny and the breeze feels nice."

He nodded slowly, releasing out a grunt.

She poured tea into his cup first, handing it to him, and then into her own. He lowered his head in thanks after taking it and then sipped. Misao followed suit.

" You're welcome, Aoshi-sama!" She quickly jumped to her feet, placing the cup back on the vacant tray.

" Oh, I almost forgot! I can't stay any longer, Aoshi-sama. Sorry, I need to buy a whole bunch of tofu. I missed it the other day when I went shopping. It's demand has become pretty high, the customers seem to love how we're preparing it."

Aoshi looked up at her coolly, also setting his cup to his side.

" Alone?"

Misao smiled down at him, happily. " No, Akira will be coming too."

" Akira?" Aoshi said sedately, his voice not hinting any noticeable surprise.

" You don't remember, Aoshi-sama? He was the guy who passed out on our doorstep the other day. I talked to him a little bit yesterday and he's really nice. But we all kind of felt sorry for him..." She trailed off.

Aoshi reached for his tea cup and took another sip.

" Why so?"

"He said he's got nowhere to go, that he has no family or friends." She paused for a moment, the

corner of her eyes catching the movement of a stray bird. Aoshi had noticed it too. "He said he was traveling, looking for work before we found him unconscious. Jiya took pity on him and said he could stay for a little, as long as he made himself useful. Or, at least, got on his feet. That's the reason he's still here."

Aoshi stared at her, a silent request for her to continue.

" Well, he offered to help me today, saying all those tofu buckets were just too heavy for someone to carry by themselves. "

"Aa."

Misao took a few steps on her feet and turned to face Aoshi. " I'll leave the tray here with you so you can drank as much tea as you want. See you later, Aoshi-sama!"

She made had just reached the sanctuary's exit when Aoshi's voice stopped her.

" Misao."

" What is it?" She looked at him with a side glance, half of her facing him and the other the doorway. Her blue eyes brightened with interest.

His cold eyes softened a moment with the distinct tender touch of gentleness. " Be careful there."

Misao's grin widened, and she shook her head happily. " Thanks, I will."

And with that she ran off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akira wasn't kidding, the buckets of tofu were quite heavy. Even though she was carrying only one, and he, being a gentleman, took to carrying three; they were very heavy nonetheless. Misao was just relieved having him there.

They made their way slowly through the crowds downtown. The whole trip had been interesting, really. The two indulged in small talk, chatting about this and that. Misao was just happy he was polite and nice; it seemed she had made a new friend. She welcomed his opinions when she asked him questions. It gave a new point of view and outlook on her usual thoughts on things.

" Whew, almost there...let's take a small break, I'm so beat." Misao lowered her hands to place the tofu on the street but was abruptly halted by a soft voice.

" I don't think we should stop, Misao-san. We may not want to move again if we do." He chuckled mildly, " We should probably continue."

Misao sighed, " I guess so, but I'm am really tired. Ugh...I wish we could just get there quicker..."

" Perhaps a shortcut then?" Akira suggested, his eyes turned toward the clear sky.

She made a sour face, " Now why didn't I think of that? Hmph. I was so busy complaining that I didn't even think about it."

She mumbled a moment to herself, " There are so many to take, which one?"

Misao's eyes searched through the moving sea of people on the street, trying to decide her path.

Akira's slate-colored eyes followed, watching her every glance.

" Here!" Misao exclaimed happily, pointing with her free hand to an alley between two inns.

" All right then." He turned to follow her form disappearing into the alley shade.

The passage was narrow, forcing them to walk in a line. Misao was in front, making her the first to navigate her way through it. He followed closely behind her.

" This should cut a bunch of time off . We should get to the Aoiya pretty soon this way."

Akira nodded, his hair swaying as he did so, " I'm glad, this is much more exercise than I am used to. I must be out of shape."

Misao giggled, but was quickly stopped by a form in front of her. Her face quickly turned to an angry scowl.

A man stood before her, clutching a tanto. His face was covered in scars, one over the left eye was especially noticeable. The eye was closed shut. His hair was put up in a messy ponytail, the grease apparent even in the alleyway.

" What do you want?" Misao shouted, angry that she hadn't picked up on his presence beforehand.

The thug chuckled bitterly, " You mean what do we want?" He gestured behind her with the tanto.

Misao turned her head back, making sure to keep her body facing the man in front of her just in case he decided to attack. She wasn't foolish enough to turn her back to him, her Aoshi-sama had taught her to never do so in the presence of an enemy.

Akira stood very still, looking unsure what to do. They were trapped. The man to the back of them unsheathed his katana. The blade glowed ominously as Misao's eyes hardened at the weapon..

" I'm sure you two would like to go on your way," the voice called, " Just hand over all you got and you can. That simple." He was just as ugly as the first, but bald and a tad overweight.

" Look, we don't have anything , and if we did we wouldn't give it to you." She spat, glaring at the man before her with distaste.

" The young lady thinks she's cute." He connected eyes with his companion, " What should we do with her?" His head shook almost mockingly." Excuse me, I mean them both ?"

The other grinned. " Kill them."

Akira, eyes wide, looked towards Misao. " This looks bad."

AN- Thanks again, sueb262! I probably more than exaggerated with the tofu weight.


	5. It’s Never Easy

Onset

By: NonameJane

Disclaimer- Nope, not mine!

AN- wheeee.

Ch4 It's Never Easy

Misao growled, a low sound in her soft voice.

These men were trash, nothing but common street thugs looking for a squabble. Misao's deep blue eyes scanned them, she let out a giggle. Their fighting stances showed nothing but inexperience.

This wouldn't be a problem, they were completely...

Unorganized.

The man behind her lunged quickly with his katana, not really caring which of the duo he hit. Akira fell to the ground, making sure to avoid the blade, a few of his hairs being cut along the way.

Misao, however, stood her ground. She would just have to take down this enemy head on. She lifted her fists.

The thug gave a laugh, not really believing this girl wanted to take him on. He spat in her direction, and continued towards her, not paying the man huddled on the ground a second glance.

The blood of a female always smelt so much sweeter. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Misao turned to her right, in haste, and effectively lodged a kunai deep into his knee. His eyes widened in shock, not expecting that at all. Misao repressed a triumphant cackle. Simply pathetic.

The attacker paused, beads of sweet dripping from his forehead and gathering at the hollow around his upper lip. His breath was heavy, he winced at the pain. That hadn't been expected at all.

A loud shout penetrated the moment like shattering glass. The man initially in front of Misao stood with an annoyed scowl on his face.

" What are you waiting for you fool? Don't stand there dumb struck, finish her!"

The attacker, clearly of less authority, gave him a glare accompanied by a smirk. He pulled the kunai from his knee in one swift movement.

That girl would pay.

He dove once more and Misao put herself into position; ready for anything. The lackey made a move for her throat and she lowered herself so her head was on level with his chest. She easily elbowed him in the stomach and he fell to dirt unconscious.

Akira finally stood, in amazement, his mouth gaping open widely. Misao gave him a wink, and lifted him a proud thumbs-up.

" That's what they get for underestimating me!"

A cough was heard clearly, distinctly demanding attention. He waved his tanto in front of him, the blade appearing even sharper as he did so.

" Too bad part of the 'they' is still standing. Did you forget about me?"

Actually she had. Misao realized then, in her moment of triumph, she clearly had forgotten about the other man. However, he didn't need to know that.

" Of course I didn't," she declared, " only a moron would do that!"

The offender shook his head, clearly amused by the little spitfire in front of him. This would definitely be enjoyable.

" Don't shake your head at me. Your friend here didn't take me seriously, and look at him."

" That fool lying before you was a weakling. An ant playing at a man's game, he was bound to be crushed sometime. Don't take honor in that hollow victory."

Misao smirked, " I'll take it where I can."

The man crossed his arms, the blade in his right hand lowered to the side. He chuckled. " Oh, a game of wits, little girl? Strength, intelligence, it doesn't matter to me. You should remember, you are just that. A little girl. Know your place."

Misao growled in annoyance, he would not take her lightly. She would show him, she would attack first.

She threw herself at him, full force, only to be caught. In one hand, the man held her small wrists, his other raising the tanto to his captive.

She gasped.

" Say goodnight."

The man flew back in one solid punch, his head impacting the ground knocking him out. The tanto glided from his hand fluidly, into a nearby wall. He was out cold.

Misao raised herself in shock, to see Akira standing in front of her shaking his hand. That punch must've hurt him as well.

" A-Akira?" she stuttered.

He glanced over at her, no particular expression on his face.

" We should leave here as soon as possible, before more show up."

Misao's eyes remained wide, " R-Right."

Picking up the tofu, the two scurried off back into the crowds. No one seemed to notice.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dinner had been rather uneventful. Bland. Besides the usual meager chatter among the group, nothing interesting had been said. Misao waited for Akira to speak of the day's events, but he had not. She didn't either, as not to look irresponsible of how she handled the situation.

It ended quickly, each excusing themselves politely. Aoshi had done so first, retreating to his room ,but that was to be expected. He didn't stay longer than he had to.

Akira had done so next, but exited through the backdoor outside stating he needed some fresh air and would be back.. All were curious but none had questioned. They simply kept chatting.

Misao stood announcing she needed a bath. They day had left her sore and fatigued, the warm water would do her good. Okina looked at her incredulously, but allowed her to leave. He would question her later, she was way too quiet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The darkness spread through the city like a plague. The crickets chirped in tandem, a harmony sweet to the ears. It was late, just short of midnight, the city no longer glowing with lantern light.

A group of men were huddled together under a river bridge. The pitches of their voices were low, unable to be heard outside their circle.

"...But I..."

" No excuses. Defying orders will not be tolerated. You were foolish and got what you deserved."

He did not argue back in defense, but he held a look in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed to the

one scolding him.

The voice was like silk, smooth and humble, concealing its actual mood. " It may be dark Jiro but I am not blind. Do not let it happen again." The darkened figure turned to his left, " You, Mitsuo, however, did wonderfully. I expect no less from you."

The former bowed moving back into the circle of men. All stayed attentive, waiting for their leader's next order.

The apparent head of the group turned back to face them, " All of this is working perfectly. Our trump card did not fail, there is no doubt we will succeed this time around. They will never see it coming."

All of the group nodded silently, dispersing through the surrounding trees.

The leader stayed behind a moment.

" Soon now." He mumbled into the dark.

AN- Ok that was fun. Right. Another cliffhanger!


	6. The Speculations of Strangers

Onset

By: NonameJane

Disclaimer- Nope, not mine!

AN- Long time in coming, guys. Err busy, busy

Ch5 The Speculations of Strangers

Misao shot up from her futon. She was sweating profusely, but she wasn't hot, it was a chilling cold sweat that enveloped her. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and stood, entwining her arms tightly and securely around her chest.

Her body trembled ever-so slightly in its confusion: was this fear? Misao lowered her head numbly, focusing her eyes as best she could on the darkness of the wooden floor.

It was eerie, she shook still.

Misao moved and exited her room; fresh air would do her good. The night was not overly humid and a tad breezy, she could feel it running its delicate fingertips through her hair. She sighed despondently, and plopped onto the porch taking a seat. Her eyes lifted up on their own accord to the sky and focused on the bright sea of stars.

Her nightmares always ended with her here.

So typical.

So very typical.

That feeling of conformity made her bitter; she always thought of herself as a force of outright spontaneity.

But that dream, what was that? Was it a result of stress, overexertion, or...

Footsteps broke her musings.

Who was that? At this hour? Was it late...?

The form was clouded over by the veil of night, but headed directly for her. Misao couldn't make it out but recognized the presence easily. Her senses tingled in a familiarity.

" Something wrong, Misao-san?" The voice was controlled and delicate, it bled seamlessly into the night. In any case, it seemed just as surprised to see her, even hidden.

She felt herself nodding. The form had taken a seat near her, but far away enough to be considered impersonal and unimposing.

" Well? What is bothering you then? It must be something." The voice, as humble as it was, seemed rushed, probing almost. Misao lowered her head.

No, she thought, it was general concern.

Right?

" I'm all right, Akira." She grinned a bit dully, " I must've had a bad dream. Nothing to worry with."

He let out a soft breath, his short hair now dancing with the breeze in minute circles.

" Of?"

" Pardon?" Misao questioned, more than a little confused at his question.

" The bad dream, is that why you're out here?" The leaves rustled along with the last statement, as if just woken up from their own deep slumber.

" Yeah, but I don't remember it. It'll be okay, I just like to come sit out here," Her head lifted at an emerging curiosity, " But why are you here?" Her question nothing more than an inquiry.

He didn't seem to take it that way. She felt him tense.

" No reason."

Misao turned to face him, swearing she could feel him glaring at her through the shadows of

night.

" You sure?"

He stood.

" I said it was nothing." The tone seemed harsh, more ardent, more curt than she ever heard it before. She must've made him angry, but damn, she didn't know why.

The conversation had just snowballed and rapidly flown downhill at that moment. She swore had the discussion been a boulder, she would've been crushed by it.

Akira turned, " Goodnight."

" Goodnight...?" Her surprise was still evident.

He just continued on, disappearing back into wherever he came from; back into the black.

Should she be offended? He was a stranger, after all, but she liked to think of him as a friend.

Maybe she was wrong.

Misao shook it off and went to her room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aoshi sat before her in his habitual meditative position in his usual chamber of the temple. She wanted to talk with him, but of what she wasn't sure. It was instinct, a gut feeling that made her feel uneasy, uneasy enough to come to the temple hours before she usually did. Maybe a childish memory of Aoshi-sama comforting her when she was little made her do so. It seemed plausible, Misao thought.

Very much so, in fact.

She moved closer to his seated form, standing in the dull brightness of the sun's outstretched shadow of him. He didn't shift, not indicating he was aware of her presence or not.

" Umm...Aoshi-sama. Can...?"

She diverted her eyes away from him, realizing how awkward she must have sounded. Misao knew he heard her, and that he was awaiting her question.

" Can I talk to you?" Her tone was hopeful that he would comply.

Silence hung heavy, then a rustle of cloth as Aoshi stood in one fluid movement He towered over her; even with his back facing her. He turned and took a step forward.

"Come." He responded, deadpan and even. He blinked once and moved at a snail's pace, step by step.

"Huh?"

Aoshi halted in the temple doorway. " It would be inappropriate to converse here. Outside, perhaps?"

That was just like him, wasn't it? She gave a smile and followed him out into the light.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okina sat in the greenery of his beloved garden. Often times, he came here to relax, but today that wouldn't be so easy.

Trouble was, indeed, fast approaching. The morning brightness only illuminated his concern.

Okina closed his eyes in thought. Earlier in the morning he and Aoshi had discussed what they must do if it came down to it. The yakuza, a certain one in particular, were planning something akin to a coup. But what the wisdom of the Oniwaban didn't know, was on whom.

The Yasunari group were, seemingly, rising in influence throughout the area. Strings of violence and robbery followed word of them. Perhaps, he speculated, that was the reasoning for the movement of the other groups: protection.

A bird chirped distinctly in a nearby shrub, soon followed by a sharp, flowy tune. Others seemed to respond to the call, and joined him on the branch, each pecking at each other curiously.

Another thought bit his mind before he could even confirm that. The group was supposed to be destroyed, decimated long before; the leader had been an older man, but, was confirmed dead. He had no known family, no offspring, no replacement. So then how?

Bitter formers maybe trying to make a stand? The Oniwaban had fought against the group before, during the war, but held neither resentment nor quarter for them. It was during the Bakumatsu, when everyone was enemies and fought according to his own set of ideals.

He felt like he was getting older, worn. Misao had no knowledge of these occurrences and he intended to keep it that way. She was Okashira in name only her duties did not extend into the title at all. This was best for her.

As long as she was not harmed by it.

AN- This felt more than anything like a filler to me. It got some things out and into the open, though.

Thanks to all that reviewed, it was quite helpful. If you didn't notice sueb262, I put in your suggestion (one of your many hehe); Kenshin does say it often...SO! I agree, why not take advantage!

I love to say that I have you in my little web of deceit. Remember, things aren't always as they seem...( I'm not talking about the obvious here)


	7. Your Eyes Say More than Words Ever Could

Onset

By: NonameJane

Disclaimer- Don't own RK.

AN- Had this for a while, just been to busy/lazy to post it. I am a procrastinator.

Ch6 Your Eyes Say More Than Words Ever Could

The two sat themselves on a carved gray, stone bench outside, toward the back of the temple. Aoshi was seated on the far left, close to a large a maple and Misao placed herself on the opposite side; she didn't want to sit to close to him. Misao smoothed her hands along the surface, anxiously, exploring the ridges in the cut marble with her fingertips. Aoshi just kept his eyes forward, glancing at the view before him, quietly. Misao wasn't sure how to put all her tangled feelings into words, but she wanted to be free of their constant clawing on her heart. She placed her hands in her lap.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"Hm?" He murmured low in his throat.

Misao released a buried breath, "I'm not sure if I know how to word this right, but there have been things going on."

"Things?"

She looked in his direction and nodded. " Yeah. Things I don't like." Misao sighed, looking toward the blue sky.

Aoshi closed his eyes, " You are troubled, then?"

"I don't know. It's just...I'm sick of being treated as little kid, you know?" She blinked and continued, " For example, Jiya went out the other day, and I noticed he was acting strangely, so, I asked him if something was wrong."

He remained silent, waiting for her to proceed.

"And he told me 'no worries,' as if I would just believe it and let it go. I know something is bothering him, but he just won't tell me. The others, too. Do they think I can't handle it? Is that it?" The last part of the response was oozing with muffled bitterness. She did attempt to repress it but failed.

Misao didn't even know if he would answer her inquiry. She lifted her eyes away from him, and closed hers, as well. She could hear distant, garbled voices from the town below, but couldn't make out any words, clearly.

"They wish to protect you, Misao." His voice was soft, almost as distant as the others.

"But that's just it! I want them to treat me as a friend, not as a parent to a child. Do they think I'm still 5 years old? They exclude me from things so much because I'm 'too young.' How can I grow up, if they won't let me?" Her tone, that time, sounded fatigued, desperate. He seemed to pick up on it.

" You've got time, to grow up."

She shifted, " I don't get it, though. You were only 15 when you were chosen to be okashira. You were respected, and seen as an adult, a leader. Even before then, you were treated on an adult level. I mean, look at me. I'm 18 and supposed to have been an adult a long time ago, but I'm never treated as one."

His eyes opened, and centered on Misao. She could feel them focusing on her, it gave her a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Times were different. Back then, you were seen as a man, a warrior, the moment you could handle a sword. Age, was an unimportant factor and ignored. Responsibilities were to be bared indiscriminately." He remained deadpan, but she could sense the undercurrent of emotion rising beneath it. A cloud covered the sun, dimming its brightness, momentarily.

" So you're saying..." Misao trailed off.

"You are the granddaughter of the former okashira. _My_ okashira. We were ordered to keep you away from the harshness of this life. You were never to be treated or put in the same position as myself or the others. However..." This time he trailed off and released a sigh, almost inaudible to the ears.

She knew what he meant, he didn't need to go any further.

"So how can I prove myself, then? To get them to let me bear part of that burden."

He didn't answer, but just leaned back slightly, closing his eyes once more.

"You do it, too, Aoshi-sama. I know that. That makes me pretty sure you would know how to help." Misao lifted a brow at him.

Still, he didn't respond.

She shook her head, "Maybe, that was the wrong way to ask, I don't know." Or maybe, he didn't know either. Didn't know how to respond, how to change that, how to stop being a metaphorical shield.

Maybe, she was trapped, forever imprisoned in a complacent, suffocating world she could not change.

She tried to defuse the thought briskly by changing the subject. It was a topic she stressed over too much, it was best to leave it alone for now.

" I think that's why I had a bad dream last night. I can't remember it, but I felt like, when I woke up, I was running from something. I guess this could be it, the way I'm feeling could be stressing me out and I want to escape from it."

Misao smiled to herself, engrossed in the possibility of that speculation. "Yeah, that could be it. Like I said, though, I want to fix it."

"There is no rush, give it time. That's the solution."

" Hai, you're right." She took the hint, it would be hard for Jiya, hard for the others, hard for _him _to accept the fact she wasn't a little girl anymore. They all looked at her from behind a veil; a veil of paternal instincts and eternal protection. Misao figured then, it would do no good to demand certain treatment. _They_ would have to grow now, not her.

She rose to her feet.

How is it that she didn't realize that before? At least, with his help, she know knew that it isn't a power struggle, only a matter of time.

"Thanks for talking to me, Aoshi-sama. It helped a lot and I think I understand now. But, now I have something to do."

"Oh?" He stood up, too.

" Yep. Ask what that Akira guy's problem is. He was a real jerk last night; he hurt my feelings, a little. I mean he's usually really kind, that's what confuses me. Wait, I don't think you've spoken to him yet have you, Aoshi-sama?"

"You want me to speak with him, then?" Aoshi queried.

" No, I'll be alright. I can take him," she giggled, " I'll see you later Aoshi-sama."

Misao skipped off toward the right of the road; back toward the town, and Aoshi turned back toward the temple.

She couldn't help but feel uneasy where her conversation with Akira would lead.

Perhaps, it would lead her right off a cliff.

AN2- Thanks again to my beta reader sueb262! I'm going to put in spacing for previous chapters today.


End file.
